


Heaven in Hiding

by deathrayofgay



Series: Trans Keither [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith is trans obvs, Keith smokes, M/M, Texan Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), also lance thought the smoke thing was sexy, he was okay btw, hunk caught him and broke his fall, hunk has a crush on shay, lance is a flirt and keith falls victim, lance is a lil drunk, slightly ooc (aka confident and flirty) keith, someone save lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: Keith is trans and he moved away from Texas to escape his unsupportive family as well as the staring and forceful fists surrounding him. In his new 2 bedroom house in California, smoking on the balcony, he meets infamous flirt Lance and feels a little less alone and a little more accepted.((Title inspired by Halsey but the song doesn't really have a lot to do with it I was just stuck for a meaningful title))





	1. Romeo and Julian

The sound of laughter drifts up from the street below, making him feel alone in this new town. Though, it isn’t like he felt any less alone in the old one. He calmly continues smoking his cigarette, leaning on the railing of his balcony. He glances at the source of the sound, spying a tall, curvy white woman with long blonde pigtails and a shorter but buff ebony-skinned woman with a radical bob a few buildings down, outside a bar. They’re laughing at the lanky olive-skinned guy being tugged away from them by a muscly dark-skinned guy. The men are walking in the direction of Keith’s house, and he faintly hears what sounds like the bigger guy reprimanding the other.

“Dude, I thought we agreed no stupid attempts at flirting with Nyma or Shay. You know they’re not into you and Nyma’s just gonna tell Rolo and you’ll get your ass kicked.”

“Hunk, buddy, this time I swear I was just trying to get Shay for you. She’s totally hot for you and you clearly are for her so I just wanted to help you out.”

“Thanks dude but I think you’re a little too intoxicated to play wingman right now.”

The olive-skinned guy shrugs, a small smirk on his mouth. His eyes briefly look up, catching the gaze of Keith, who had very obviously been staring. Keith’s heart skips a beat and his long black hair blows in the wind.

The lanky guy smirks wider, leaning against Keith’s front yard wall, “Well, hello there gorgeous. Your Romeo is here, no need to ask “wherefore art thou”, my Dear.”

Keith takes another drag of his cigarette, carelessly flicking the ash in the direction of his caller, “Not a Juliet, babe, but thanks for the offer. By the way, “wherefore” means why, not where.”

The flirt raises his eyebrow, still smirking, and Keith definitely _did not_ find it attractive.

He steps up on the wall to get closer as “Hunk” (Keith assumes) tries to stop him, “Juliet, Julian, or otherwise, I think you’re gorgeous and I’d like you to let down your hair Rapunzel.”

Keith smirks at him, “Smooth talking Romeo. But I’d prefer it if you called me Keith.”

“Keith. The name’s Lance.”

Keith feels emboldened by the lack of denial at his obviously masculine name and moves closer, slightly pushing his naked leg through the posts of the railing, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. He sees Lance’s eyes glance down and his exposed skin and can always hear the cogs click at the realisation Keith is only in his underwear. He crouches lower, blowing smoke in Lance’s face as he strains for a closer look.

“Maybe I’ll see you again, Lance,” he stubs out his cigarette and stands while turning, showing Lance a nice view of his ass in his tight black boxer briefs, “Don’t fall off the wall.”

Just as he walks through the balcony door, hips swaying, he hears a startled yell and a thump on concrete. He smiles to himself. He feels a little less alone now.


	2. A Fated Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How 'bout s7 eh?  
> Some,,,, /things/,,,, went down
> 
> Enjoy!!

Lance wakes the next morning with a sore shoulder and a determined mind. It’s 9:30am when he jumps out of bed, quickly goes over his morning skincare routine and jumps onto his sleeping roommate.

“HUNK!”

The sleeping Samoan hums grumpily, weakly swatting at his friend, “Lance it’s a Saturday morning. Let me sleep.”

“C’mon Hunk, I need to go back to that guy Keith’s house and beg him for his number. I need my wingman.”

Hunk rolls over with great difficulty, due to the overenthusiastic Cuban sitting on top of him, “Listen man, I’m sure you can do just fine without me. He seemed interested.”

Lance huffs dramatically, “Noooo, I need you there, buddy!”

“Lance, he’s probably not even awake yet anyway, we can go up there at a reasonable hour.”

“Huuuuuunk. Duuuuuuuuuude. If you come with me I’ll buy you a coffee from that coffee shop you like.”

“Urg, Lance. Blackmail.”

Lance smiles victoriously, “Not blackmail: bribery.”

Hunk lets out a long suffered groan, “Fine! But we go to the coffee shop first and take our time drinking the coffee so it’s not abysmally early when you inevitably wake up this guy.”

Lance cheers happily, trying to ignore the quick beating of his heart. He tries to entertain himself as Hunk showers and gets dressed, though the only thing he manages to do is hype himself up even further to the point that he’s shaking.

When they get to the coffee shop, Hunk orders himself an extra strong flat white and insists that Lance has nothing stronger than one shot in his iced caramel macchiato (for both his and Keith’s sakes). Lance wants nothing more than to pour the whole thing down his throat and get back out there, but he knows that he promised Hunk he’d take his time. So instead he forces himself to drink it slowly and tries to calm down his still racing heart. Once he manages to get it under control, however, he finds his eyes drawn to the coffee shops entrance as a very familiar head of black hair walks through the doors and his heart skips a beat.

He can’t stop himself from calling out, “Keith!”

The dark-haired man’s head flips in his direction, surprised to hear his name. His eyes widen when he sees Lance, before slowly schooling his face and taking a few slow steps over to their table.

“Oh, well, if it isn’t dear Romeo. Not too hungover then I assume?”

Lance only just hears the words come out of his mouth, all too fixated on letting his eyes roam over his body.

He reluctantly pulls his eyes up to Keith’s, almost losing his words as he notices his amethyst irises, “Mmm, not too much. I don’t really get hungover; I have a fast healing factor.”

Keith cocks an eyebrow and smirks subtly, “Hmm is that so? That’s interesting.”

Lance barely represses a shiver, trying to persuade himself that he’s imagining the hint of sexuality in Keith’s words.

“So are you busy today? Or can I interest you in staying to have your coffee with me?”

Keith’s mouth quirks softly at the corner, “Mmm, I don’t know. I’m sure you have a busy schedule, and I’d hate to interrupt your friend time.”

For half a second, Lance isn’t sure what he means. Then he remembers Hunk sitting next to him.

Hunk clears his throat and speaks softly, “Oh, no, don’t worry about it. I live with him so I get enough of him every day. Plus I’m pretty sure he forgot I was even here so take him for as long as you want.”

Lance squawks indignantly, about to defend himself but he loses his voice when he hears the quiet laughter coming from Keith. He indulges himself in taking in all the features of Keith’s face, from his soft, near invisible lips to his pierced ear poking out from his hair. He’s snapped from his thoughts when he hears Keith speak again.

“Okay, I have some free time. Let me go order my coffee and I’ll be right back.”

Lance shakes his head enthusiastically, “Nope! You’re gonna sit down and I’m gonna go get your coffee. What d’you want?”

A surprised smile graces Keith’s face as he responds, “Um, I’ll have an iced soy latte with no sugar syrup? Thanks.”

Lance grins at the permission, and he can almost feel the shine in his eyes, “Sure thing sweetheart, I’ll be right back.”

He gives a quick wink before walking away to order the coffee.

Keith feels his heart pulsing in his chest and vaguely worries it might suddenly stop. Why is this guy such a flirt and such a gentleman at the same time? How is that allowed?

Hunk chuckles as he takes a sip from his coffee, “You get used to it.”

Keith turns to look at him with a cocked eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“He’s a flirt and a jokester but he’s probably one of the sweetest and kindest people I know. When I first met him I thought to myself, ‘How can someone go from a fuckboy to a gentleman in 2 sentences?’ But he honestly does. It’s mind-blowing.”

Keith hums thoughtfully, eyes returning to Lance and unapologetically watching his ass, “Yeah it’s a bit weird. I think I like it though.”

Hunk suppresses a laugh, “I don’t doubt that,” he glances over his shoulder and sees Lance paying for Keith’s coffee and another coffee for himself, “Don’t mean to get myself involved, but Lance is my best friend. He gets stringed around a lot by guys and girls most of the time and if you do that to him or hurt him-”

Keith puts his hands up in defence, “I won’t, I promise. I’ve dealt with shitty boyfriends before and I don’t wanna cause anyone to get hurt..”

Hunk smiles softly, “That’s okay, then.”

Lance returns with a big smile and two iced coffees, placing one in front of Keith, “One iced soy latte with no syrup for one cute boy.”

Keith feels a light heat rise to his cheeks and tries to suppress it, “Thanks.”

Lance’s smile softens slightly and he takes his seat, “Hey it’s nothing. It’s absolutely my pleasure.”

They just smile at each other for a few seconds before Hunk clears his throat and finished his coffee, “Right, I better get going! I have some studying to do so I think I’m gonna hit up Pidge to ask if they’re up to it. I’ll see you guys later!”

After a quick questioning glance towards his best friend, Lance grins at the sentiment, “No problem, buddy! I’ll see you back at the dorm?”

Lance notices a small sparkle in Hunk’s eye, “I might be at Pidge’s till late so I’ll text you. See you later, Keith!”

Keith waves with a soft smile, trying not to let his relief show, “Yeah, seeya Hunk.”

*************

After nearly an hour of soft conversation and getting to know each other, Lance finds himself staring into Keith’s eyes, soft smile on his face, “Your eyes are gorgeous, you know?”

Keith fees his cheeks redden and resists the urge to cover his face, “Ahh, thanks. Yours aren’t too bad either. And your skin is perfect, it looks so soft.”

A soft pink graces Lance’s cheeks and Keith feels accomplished at the fact that he managed to fluster the flusterer.

Lance smiles confidently and flips his non-existent ponytail over his shoulder, “I know! I’d love to take all the credit but I have to thank my face masks for that.”

Keith rests his chin in his hand and sips his coffee, “Oh, I’ve never used a face mask before. What’s it like?”

Lance pretends to be scandalised, fiddling with his straw, “It’s like being touched by an angel! There are lots of different types but I prefer the mud masks because they soften my face without tightening it like peel-off masks do…”

Keith lets himself tune out of the conversation a little, allowing himself time to appreciate Lance’s features. His hair is soft and short, shaved at the sides in a wannabe-bad-boy style, which surprisingly suits him. His skin is the colour of melted caramel, almost glistening with how clean and soft it inevitably is. His eyes are like tiny Caribbean coves, seeming to shift and shine in the light. Keith can feel Lance’s long legs graze his own, even with how they’re tucked together, presumably to conserve space. He remembers how earlier he noticed Lance’s butt was soft and round, and before he can help himself he licks his lips. He quickly pulls his coffee to his lips and takes a deep swig, trying to bring himself out of his own mind.

He takes a deep breath and lets Lance finish talking about beauty products before trying to speak, twisting his straw in his drink to keep himself calm.

“Um…”

He must have a weird expression on his face because Lance frowns softly, “What? What’s wrong? Ahh I’m sorry for rambling about that I know not a lot of guys care about that stuff-”

Keith shakes his head and takes another deep breath and sip of his coffee, “No it’s not that. If you’re interested and passionate about it, I don’t mind. It’s nice to hear people talk about things they like.”

Lance smiles nervously, “…But?”

Keith sighs loudly and closes his eyes, “I, uh, I kind of really like you but I feel like before we go any further there’s something about me you need to know…”

Lance watches Keith attentively, not wanting to speak in case he scares Keith out of speaking, but muttering out a soft, “Sure” to let him know he’s listening.

“I’m transgender.”

Lance hums thoughtfully, “Am I supposed to be put off?”

Keith opens his eyes and meets Lance’s soft and accepting gaze, “I’d, uh, I’d hope not but most people are?”

Lance shrugs his shoulders and casually takes a sip of his drink, “Well then most people are missing out. You’re cute and funny and interesting, and I don’t see why the gender a doctor called you when you were born should matter.”

Keith blushes at the questions he wants to ask, “So it doesn’t bother you that I don’t have…you know…a dick?”

Lance’s face goes strawberry pink at the question, “Um, no. I’m Bi so I’m pretty much into everything,” he forces a smirk onto his face, wiggling his eyebrows, “Does this mean you wanna come over for a sleepover?”

Keith pretends to be annoyed (though he knows his blush probably gives him away) and playfully slaps at Lance’s arm, “Sure, lover-boy.”

The mood goes back to a slightly more serious one as Lance studies Keith’s face with a concerned expression, “Whoever was bothered by that in the past doesn’t deserve you and you don’t deserve that shit.”

Uncharacteristically shyly, Lance slides his hand across the table to take Keith’s, blushing and averting his gaze. Keith feels his own face blushing as he moves his fingers to knit between Lance’s.

A small chuckle escapes Keith’s chest, “I’m glad I gave you a chance. I had a good feeling and I’m so happy it was right.”

Lance smiles at him, “You’re making me turn into a sap. We’ve hardly known each other that long. What will the people think?”

Keith ignores the giggle that bubbles out of his fluttering chest, “Who cares?”

“I like that answer.”


	3. Welp...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time there’s a little bit of Keith’s backstory! As well as how he feels after moving to a more diverse state :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also includes a random person to act as Lances classmate, Liv! I have no inspiration for her but she’s sweet and middle class! See the ones at the end for some little things about Liv!
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT:   
> Sorry about the formatting of this chapter. I posted it on mobile and for some reason it freaks out when I try to paste the from the word app into the rich text box :/ I’ll fix it from my laptop soon!

Keith tries to hide his giddy smile on his walk home, fiddling with his phone (now storing Lance’s phone number). It hasn’t been long since he moved away from Texas and he’s already met a cute boy that was accepting and likes him.  
Growing up gay and transgender in Texas hadn’t been easy for Keith, lord knows. There was lots of church and yelling, new foster homes and orphanages. At least he didn’t have any friends to explain his frequent home-hopping to. It was a relief when he aged out of the system and could try living alone, but he quickly realised being an adult didn’t help situations too much.  
It was hard to find a job in Texas as a trans man, so he had to live behind his birth name in order to earn enough money to afford his bills and testosterone, and finally save enough to pack up and move out. He changed his name and gender marker and moved to an entirely new state, finally able to live stealth. Not that he even really needed to.  
His new employer was inclusive and accepting, and most of his coworkers were LGBTQ+ or, at least, weren’t white. It was a little jarring at first, to see so many people wearing their identities on their sleeves. Nearly everywhere he looked there was a Pride poster or a flag for everyone sexuality or gender. It felt like a whole new world.  
When he met Lance, and he flirted with Keith like it was nothing, it was like a breath of fresh air. A guy that was into guys could flirt on the street and wouldn’t get beaten up. When Keith told Lance he was trans and he didn’t even bat an eyelid, he felt a weight lift from his chest. He realised he didn’t have to hide in the closet, pussyfooting around his identity like it could get him killed, because in Texas it could.  
Lance wouldn’t hurt him. In fact, he liked him. He’d given Keith his number and asked him to text him to make plans for a date. A date! He’d been out of Texas for 2 months and already had a date with a cute boy who knew that he was trans and was cool with it!  
Life was good.  
*****  
Life was terrible.  
When Keith had gotten home, he’d sat down to text Lance, and, lo and behold, was disappointed.

From: Keith  
Hey Lance! It’s Keith :)

From: Unknown Number  
Hey dude I think you’ve got the wrong number

Keith’s heart sank to his stomach.

From: Keith  
What? This isn’t Lance?

From: Unknown Number  
Nah, sorry man my name’s Mark

From: Keith  
Ahh, okay! Sorry for the mix up!

From: Unknown Number  
No worries

Keith let out a heavy sigh, deleting the messages and slouching into his bed. Trust his luck that something would happen. Lance must have accidentally clicked the wrong number somewhere along to line. Or maybe he gave him a wrong number on purpose?  
He rolls over on his stomach and smooches his face into his cushion. I shouldn’t think like that. Lance is a good guy. It was probably just a mistake.  
He groans and forces himself up and into the shower to get ready for work. A night at the bar should clear my head. And Saturday nights are usually quite busy too so i won’t have time to think too much.  
******  
Lance usually doesn’t go drinking two weeks in a row. Honestly! He doesn’t! It’s just that he and Hunk had last week planned for a while,, and then his classmates had invited him out for a few drinks on Wednesday morning, and Lance wasn’t one to say no to plans when he was free, and so he’d agreed to Saturday night.  
Lance frowned as his friends chattered next to him, hand over his phone in his pocket. Maybe he’s busy, Lance. He probably has plans.  
“Laaaaaaaaance~!”  
He throws on a smile as he meets Liv’s eyes. Liv was one of the girls in his class. She was nice. A little pampered, but she wasn’t a spoiled rich girl. She was friendly and a good listener, so Lance talked to her about romance sometimes.  
She smiles softly, sipping her Cosmopolitan cocktail, “What’s got the great Lancey Lance looking like he’s sucking on a lemon, huh? Girl troubles?” He shakes his head softly at her, “Boy troubles then. What’s his name?”  
Lance takes a deep gulp of his own drink. He likes cocktails too, but he especially likes the ones with silly or sexy titles. So he has a Sex on the Beach. It’s a conversation starter.  
He hums at the taste of his drink, licking his lips slightly, “Keith. I haven’t known him long, I met him last Friday and we had coffee Saturday morning. He’s cute.”  
Liv eyes Lance’s hand, still resting over his phone, “He hasn’t texted?”  
Lance shakes his head, glancing at his other classmates giggling about something, “Not yet. He’s probably busy...” He stirs his drink distractedly, thinking about purple eyes, “He really is cute though.”  
Liv downs her drink and grabs Lance’s hand, “C’mon Lancey, let’s dance those troubles away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you liked the new chapter!! For those of you that are interested, here’s some little things about my spur of the moment OC Liv!  
> \- She has astrology with Lance  
> \- likes everyone  
> \- She’s Straight™ but one of the good ones  
> \- listens to Lance’s Bi rants from time to time  
> \- her hair is naturally blonde but she dyes it brown bc she hates people thinking she’s dumb just because she’s blonde  
> \- she’s actually really smart!!! Top 5 in the class!!! She helps Lance sometimes when he’s having a tough day with his ADHD and goes over notes with him  
> \- her parents are kinda well off but don’t spoil her  
> \- she’s a third generation migrant and her maternal grandmother came over from Germany!!
> 
> Thanks!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> let's talk about gay things
> 
> tumblr: raythegay.tumblr.com


End file.
